


Retrospect

by horsefacewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a True Story, Childhood Friends, M/M, Older Keith, Older Lance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tinder, pidge swear a lot, tbh everyone is older no need to specify them all i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefacewriter/pseuds/horsefacewriter
Summary: It all started with a “Have you ever considered joining tinder?” and ended up in a weird circumstance after the other as Keith matched with his childhood friend from over 15 years ago, on tinder.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is roughly based on my friends experience with tinder and I thought it was cute so I stole her life and put these dorks in charge of it instead.

It was an ordinary Tuesday afternoon which Keith usually spent working, but for once he didn't and so his friend Pidge decided that it was a perfect opportunity to hang out, or rather, eat every snack available in Keith's apartment while not saying much as they went on doing their own thing. Keith was used to Pidge just being around and was glad he didn't need to say much or be very social. The two of them enjoyed each others presence and often hung out without actually doing anything. This time wasn't any different, Pidge was lying on Keith's bed, taking up all available space as they played on their Nintendo, leaving Keith sitting on the floor, with his back against the bed.

Pidge decided to break the silence. “Hey, Keith.”

“Mmh?” Keith turned his head to look at Pidge who was furiously pressing the buttons on their Nintendo, despite only playing Animal Crossing. Keith wondered what the hell was going on in that small village for button smashing to even be a thing, but his train of thoughts were interrupted by Pidge speaking up again.

“Have you ever considered joining tinder?” Pidge said, continuing to smash the buttons, now with some added swearing.

Keith lifted an eyebrow. “Tinder?”

“Yes, the dating app-” Pidge started to explain, but Keith cut them off.

“I know what tinder is, Pidge.” Keith sighed.

“So have you?”

“What?” Keith asked, a little lost at what Pidge was trying to say.

“Considered joining?” Pidge started to sound a little annoyed at him.

“No." Keith got no immediate response and he was way to curious to wait for an explanation for his friends random question to wait. "Why?”

“You should." Pidge said, putting the game away. "You need some company. You’re such a sad loner, doing the alone thing all wrong, unlike me.” Pidge pointed to themselves to clarify. “And you don’t go up and talk to new people so it would be perfect for you since you only have to type words instead of speaking!”

“Hey! I’m not a sad loner.” Keith tried to sound as offended as he possibly could even though he knew it to be true.

“Whatever. Just give me your phone.” Pidge reached out their hand towards Keith.

“No, you are not touching my phone.” Keith took a protective stance and put the phone in his back pocket, hoping that Pidge wouldn't resort to groping to get what they wanted. It had happened before, but the two of them promised to never speak of it again.

“It’s not like you have anything to hide from me.” Pidge turned to lie on their stomach with their head right next to Keith's. ”I already know how you look naked, which I highly regret, mind you, so I know what’s up.”

Keith sighed, having forgotten that happened. “Remind me of why we’re friends again?”

Pidge once again reached out their hand, now receiving what they wanted; Keith’s phone, although very reluctantly.

“Because I’m the only one who tolerates your emo ass.”

Keith fell silent once again, letting Pidge have their way with his phone. It was safest that way.

“But why tinder?” Keith asked, wanting to know the truth behind this sudden interest in a dating app.

“Honestly, I’m just curious of what the fuzz is about, and I thought we could kill two birds, with one unreliable stone; by making you a profile and check it out." A brief silence fell between the two then a loud "FUCK! You changed your password again?” erupted.

“Obviously.” Keith laughed.

“You sneaky son of a--. In five minutes, you got to unlock it for me.” Pidge handed Keith his phone back, clearly annoyed they hadn’t cracked the code. Keith had it as regulation to switch password every now and then just to be safe, but mostly to annoy his friend who was prone to use his phone for unknown reasons.

“So this is just to check it out, I can delete the app right afterwards?” Keith asked as they waited for the phone to stop being deactivated.

Pidge shrugged. “I don’t care what you do with it afterwards, but in theory, that is one way to go.”

Keith sighed, he couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this. “Okay then.” He knew it was going to happen anyway but it is just easier to be on board with it, especially since it was just for a social experiment. It could actually be kind of fun.

“Yes! Keith you’re the best!” Pidge awkwardly hugged his head in their odd excitement.

“So I’ve heard.” Keith smiled.

“Okay okay have you downloaded it yet?” Pidge was practically jumping up and down on the bed by now.

“Pidge, I haven’t even unlocked my phone, can you calm down for a bit?” Keith was already full of regret, but he had reached a point of no return. Might as well enjoy the ride.

“But this is exciting!! We gotta do the setup of the profile thoroughly. I want the full tinder experience!” Pidge explained with some exaggerated hand movements making them almost fall off the bed. Keith just ignored them and proceeded to the app store to download the app.

“Okay, there. It’s downloading.” He barely finished his sentence before the phone was ripped out of his hands with Pidge smiling like a madman at it.

“Hmmm… set up… yes yes facebook… yes! Agreed to all these things! The government surely loves seeing what people do on here…. Oh, there you are… ok profile…” Pidge continued to mumble half sentences to themselves as they set up the app meanwhile Keith wondered if he should get a few beers from the fridge or not. It sounded like a good option and so he left his dating life completely in the hands of the mad gremlin in his bed as he went out to the kitchen.

He had barely made it out to the kitchen before he heard Pidge shout. “Keith!? Where are you?”

“Chill, I’m here. What?” He quickly grabbedtwo beers and walked back to where Pidge was, holding up a beer in a silent question, and Pidge nodded and caught the beer Keith threw their way.

“Okay, look at this.” Pidge patted on the bed for Keith to sit beside them and showed him the phone.

There he saw his new dating profile.

**Keith, 20.**

_Emo™_

_Mullets are still in fashion. I will fight you on this._

_Likes: aliens, mothman, playing the guitar_

_Dislikes: dogs, warm coffee, movies that actually makes sense_  
_what the hell is a sharknado??? That is not a real thing!!!!_  
_Oh right. That is on the list of things I like; sharknado. All of them. God knows why (or do they?)  
_

 

“Pidge” Keith whined. “I can’t have that. No one is going to swipe right on this.”

Pidge pulled to phone back and started to look through his camera roll. “It’s the truth and you know it. You got to accept yourself for what you are Keith; a fucking weirdo.”

“Whatever, choose some pictures already so you can start swiping so I can then delete it and never look back.” Keith opened his beer. This was going to be a long night.

“You are no fun at al--- woah Keith, you take a lot of selfies.” Pidge scrolled a little more. ”Aaaaaw this one is cute with you and all these flowers.” Pidge showed him the photo he had taken last week at work.

“There wasn’t a lot happening at the shop so I killed some time by taking a few photos.” Keith tried to explain.

“Keith, a camera roll full of selfies isn’t a few.”

“It’s a relative measurement.” Keith tried.

Pidge wasn’t buying it. “Not that relative. I’m adding it to your profile so people will know your true colours.”

 

**Keith, 20.**

_Emo™_

_Mullets are still in fashion. I will fight you on this._

_Strongly believes relative measurements are overly flexible; a few photos = 5000_

_Likes: aliens, mothman, playing the guitar_

_Dislikes: dogs, warm coffee, movies that actually makes sense_  
_what the hell is a sharknado??? That is not a real thing!!!!_  
_Oh right. That is on the list of things I like; sharknado. All of them. God knows why (or do they?)  
_

 

Keith just shook his head, glad this would all be over in a few hours.

“There, all done!” Pidge proudly exclaimed. “I chose all your attractive sides, which is all of them, and also to show how fun you are, which was a lot harder.” They showed Keith the selection of photos and pointed at the last one. “Also I’m in one of these because whoever likes you is going to get me as well, so they got to be prepared. Wait, I’ll add that as well!”

 

**Keith, 20.**

_Emo™_

_Mullets are still in fashion. I will fight you on this._

_Strongly believes relativeness is very flexible; a few photos = 5000_

_Likes: aliens, mothman, playing the guitar,_  
_Pidge (it’s a package deal, date one get one for free, but no dating. Just my presence)_

 _Dislikes: dogs, warm coffee, movies that actually makes sense_  
_what the hell is a sharknado??? That is not a real thing!!!!_  
_Oh right. That is on the list of things I like; sharknado. All of them. God knows why (or do they?)  
_

 

“Now it’s perfect.” Pidge smiled like they were just seeing their firstborn child for the first time. “Come here so we can judge people together.”

Pidge swiped left and right, sent a few messages and got into an odd roleplay about Mothman before they panicked and blocked the guy when he asked if he could come over. Keith found it oddly amusing, and came with several comments on which ones he would totally date. Keith was having more fun than he liked to admit, and he would probably flat out deny it if Pidge pointed it out. They were at it for hours, finding that even though Keith's bio might be a mess, he was quite popular. This wasn't actually news, Keith was an attractive guy, he just never acknowledged it or made a huge fuzz about his looks. Keith was simply blessed with good genes.  

Eventually, however, Pidge got bored and handed Keith his phone back.

“My job here is done, I’ve seen way too much of what this world has to offer and I’m disappointed in humanity, even more so, than I was before.” Pidge stood up and stretched a bit after sitting still for so long, before walking towards the door. “Got to go home now, before it gets too dark.”

“Be careful out there, a pedophile might mistake you for a child and abduct you by mistake.” Keith remarked sarcastically.

“Wow you’re rude. Alright, have fun with your new app!” Pidge said and disappeared through the door before Keith had the time to respond. Keith wanted to tell Pidge how he was going to delete it before Pidge even had left the building, but Pidge was already out the door, knowing fully well what they just did; leaving Keith hanging without giving him the time for a comeback, which he hated.

Keith decided the battle wasn’t over and sent a text.

 

21:49 Keith: it will be gone before you can even say mothman

21:50 Pidge: _whatever you say, mothman lover_

 

They jokingly argued for a while until Pidge was too grossed out when Keith started to talk dirty about Mothman that they stopped replying. Keith counted it as his win.

Still, he never deleted the app. He decided he just wanted to have a look for himself, without Pidge judging him for his taste and starting weird conversations and ruining his chances of redemption. He spent a few moments swiping before closing the app once more. He lied down on his bed to stare at the ceiling above him.

What was he even doing? He had never actively searched for a partner, he had his fair share of hook-ups and crushes, but nothing permanent. Nothing that stuck with him. He liked it that way, so why was he looking now? Or, was it just a simple way to kill time and to have a look at what kind of fish the sea had to offer without actually having to go fishing?

He couldn’t remember when, but eventually he fell asleep.

The familiar alarm rang loudly throughout the dark room and Keith reluctantly opened his eyes to turn it off. He started to look for his phone and eventually found it under one of his pillows. He was amazed it even was ringing as he hadn’t plugged it in last night. The screen read 5% and he groaned loudly. It would never make it through the day, so he took his charger with him as he ventured to the kitchen and plugged it in, hoping that it would have enough battery to last him the entire way to work. He could just leave it in the breakroom to charge as he rarely carried it on his person there anyway. He'd be damned if he couldn't listen to music while on the tube.

Keith went through his normal morning routine; he put on some coffee, took a quick shower and prepared his oatmeal. The one thing that was out of the ordinary was the weird sound his phone made. He then remembered what happened last night and took a quick glance at his phone and saw a lot of notifications.

 

**[ You’ve got a new match**

**You’ve got a new match**

**You’ve got a new match**

**You’ve got a new match**

**You’ve got a new match**

**You've got a new match**

**Eric sent you a message ]**

 

“Who the fuck is Eric?” Keith muttered as he unlocked his phone to look at the messages.

 

02:56 Eric: _hey there you pretty thing_

02:56 Eric: _wanna meet up for a good time?_

03:22 Eric: _why are you ignoring me u ugly fuck_

05:47 Eric: _id still let u suck my dick tho_

05:49 Eric: _you are really missing out here_

 

“I’m with Pidge on this one. My faith in humanity is gone.” Keith sighed deeply. Who was so desperate this early in the morning, and to top it all, in the middle of the week. He decided to ignore the guy, and put away his phone to go and get changed, he was running out of time to get to work.

His phone battery was still dangerously low when he was ready to go. A quick contemplation about taking his bike instead, but decided against it since he had to go into the town centre after his work at the garage to work in the flower shop and he did not love leaving his bike unattended with that many people around. He had also been drinking the previous night and might get caught. Not risking it. So he proceeded to make his way down to the tube.

 

“Look who decided to show up 2 minutes late.” Shiro made a serious effort to look like that was a real issue, but he couldn't help but smile brightly at Keith.

“So we are ignoring the fact that you came 3 hours late, and with a hangover just the other day?” Keith retorted, not meaning to sound as rude as he did.

“Woah, okay.” Shiro threw his hands up in defeat. “Woke up on the wrong side today?”

Keith shrugged. “Just my true self shining through, that's all.”

Shiro laughed and nodded towards the breakroom. “Dump your stuff, get your overalls on, and your pretty butt over here and help me figure this engine out. You’re gonna love it! Some bloke tried to fix it himself and well. Let’s just say he rearranged it quite a bit.” Shiro said as he went over to said car.

“Yay, another brilliant mind trying to save money then ultimately creating hours of unnecessary work.” Keith sighed and went to do as he was told.

They both stood there, arms crossed, starring at the engine in awe and confusion.

Shiro turned to look at Keith. “So… what do you think?”

“I think this guy doesn't even know what this car is called. And he probably ate about three and a half mushrooms before he performed this stunt.” Keith concluded.

Shiro shook his head. “He didn’t seem the kind to eat mushrooms, but him not knowing what car it is, is probably true. What else?”

“I think if we switch the placement of those two and try to work around that huge thing, it should probably work. There is really not much else to try if you’re not going to replace it entirely, but no way he would pay for that. And you would never accept defeat.”

Keith wasn't one to use any sort of actual names for things in a car. He actually didn't know what everything was called, despite being very good at engines and cars in general. As long as he did his job right, no one cared that he simply pointed and described them by shape and function. Shiro actually found this fact quite amusing.

“Good. Had the same thought. So, go ahead and do just that, and I’ll go and change the tires on these ones.” Shiro smiled and walked off.

“Oh Shiro come on!” Keith dramatically waved his hands in the air. He was used to being the one getting the shittiest jobs, but it didn't stop him from complaining.

“Want this work or not?” Shiro turned around and winked at him.

“You’re a complete ass.” Keith remarked.

“Yes, but this ass owns your ass.” Shiro turned to continue with the other cars. “Matt will come around in less than an hour. You can ask him to help you, or even trade.”

That trade never happened, and Keith was left with the messed-up engine for the entire day with the others eventually making up work to do instead of helping him. Soon, but not soon enough, Shiro had to come around and remind him that he had to get moving if he wanted to make it in time to his other job. Keith was thankful that he could leave the garage, having struggled with the same thing for hours on end with very little reward. The others joked that the car would still be there for him the day after, since they had more important things to attend to, like sweeping the floor. Keith fake laughed and went to get cleaned up and into civilian clothing. He almost forgot his phone on the way out, but the now familiar notification sound reminded him of it lying there on the table.

As he sat on the tube, Keith took out his phone to finally look at it. He had several new matches and decided to check them out. It was a good way to kill time; looking at strange pictures and read funny bios. He sometimes swiped right without even reading the bio, and sometimes he gave a deeper thought on what he should choose, but he most often went with a 'why the fuck not' and swiped right. You only once, right? It's not like he will actually see any of these people.

One profile stood out a little more than the others. It was a guy his age, and his pictures were obviously taken for the purpose of being on tinder, as they told a story. One he lied on a bed covered in rose petals, another he sat alone on a rollercoaster with his arm around an imaginary person beside him. Another one was taken at a sunset on a beach, another at a park. All of them with an empty space where another person should be. Keith scrolled through all the pictures and almost chuckled. This guy had really taken his sweet time building his profile. Keith also wondered who he had forced to take those pictures. He started to read the bio which was the cringiest he had ever read.

 

**Lance, 22**

_Do you like what you see? Because there is plenty more of where this came from._  
So, are you, like me, longing to fulfill these pictures by adding the missing piece, and completing the heart.  
_Let your heart decide, and swipe right, and I can show you a whole new world._

 

Keith outright laughed. This Lance guy is really dedicated and Keith gave him a silent applaud by swiping right. He was also kinda hot, so Keith wouldn't mind it that much if they actually matched. He looked through a few others before the tube finally arrived at his stop. He put away his phone and started walking towards the shop.

The sky had turned a darker shade of grey and Keith made a silent prayer and begged for it to not start raining. Not while he was out walking, it could start as soon as he got in for all he cared, but not when he was out there in a shitty jacket and without an umbrella.

His prayers had been heard and he got inside just before the rain started to fall. The flower shop was in a popular shopping mall right in the centre of the city and always had a lot of customers. Often groups of high school girls from the nearby school would go into the shop, but never buy anything which lead to Keith having to kindly ask them if they wanted anything or they had to leave. Often the reply was ‘his number’ and loads of giggles where he had to apologise and say that he was already taken, which was a lie but they did not have to know that. sometimes his colleagues would try to sabotage for him and tell them the truth but also try to give out his number or play matchmakers. All this despite Keith's complains. He just wished he could work in the back, arrange flowers without having to face a single human being, unfortunately he was one of the few there who had been working there for a long time and knew what was up, and had to intervene or help out out on the floor quite often. Sometimes he thought that they were just messing with him, and getting orders and prices wrong, because they knew he rather be left alone. They claimed he didn't have any evidence to support his claims, and thus it continued.

Today was like any other day. Keith tried to minimize his contact with costumers as much as he could and failed miserably at it. An old lady who always came buy during Wednesdays demanded for Keith to take her order since he knew what flowers she meant, as she only said their Latin name, and what colours she wanted. Unlike with engines and cars, Keith knew what every flower was called in both English and Latin, and their meaning.

The hours went by fast and just half an hour before they were closing the shop, a man ran inside shouting at anyone to hear. “What do I need to say ‘I know I’m a huge idiot but I love you, and I kinda fucked up but it won't happen again’??”

Allura, the only other person working alongside Keith that evening looked at him with pleading eyes, and he caved and walked towards the man. 

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“Thank you.” she whispered as she snuck into the back. They often got this kind of costumers, and they were often very rude to the female employees, so Keith had to act like a knight in shining armour and take care of them.

“So you fucked up?” Keith walked up to the man who looked like he ran several miles to get there.

“Big time. Can you help me?”

“Do I wanna know what you did?” Keith asked, trying to get some clue of what kind of flowers to choose.

“I called my pregnant girlfriend fat.” The man admitted.

“Oh shit. That’s going to need a large bouquet.” Keith half-joked.

“The prize doesn’t matter. Make it huge, just like my mistake.” The man seemed to calm down a bit as Keith started picking out a few flowers.

“But not like your girlfriend.” Keith remarked.

The man started laughing. “Exactly.”

“Any preferences in flowers?” Keith asked, hoping for anything other than 'roses'.

“She likes roses?” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Ah. I will just go ahead and make a quick arrangement then.” Keith said with a fake smile. Roses are rarely anyone’s favourite flowers, but always the one people say. Keith was also amazed at how much faith people put in one bouquet, like it had some magical power to mend all wounds.

He worked quickly, made it look fancy even though it was quite simple. Allura peered through the curtains to the room behind him to see what he was doing and give him pointers. He finihsed with some wrapping and went out to the cash register where the man was now waiting for him.

“I went for a cream and lavender theme, meaning appreciation and feminine beauty.” Keith explained.

“Thanks man, that sounds perfect. You really saved me here." He rambled as he took out his wallet. "Can you write that down on a note so I can say that to her?”

“No problem.” Keith wrote the info down on a small paper and proceeded to take payment. The guy gave a generous tip before he rushed out of the store.

Allura emerged from the room in the back. “I’m so jealous.”

“Of what?”

“The girl getting flowers because he accidentally offended her, but mostly of you.”

“Me?” Keith started to clean up his work space and put the flowers he hadn’t used back at their place.

“Yes, you. Guys like him always ask me what I would have wanted and critiques me if I can’t make anything up a t the spot. I should know right, I’m a girl!" She said in a mocking tone. "With you he stayed calm and even laughed when you insulted his girlfriend. He even gave you a tip. I never fucking get those!”

Keith shook his head. “Men, right?”

Allura agreed. “Utterly disgusting.”

“Totally.” They both looked at each other and smiled.

“So, is your boyfriend coming to pick you up?” Keith asked, trying to keep up the small-talk. He liked Allura, and considered her one of his friends which rarely ever happened.

“Yes, how did you know?” Allura sounded surprised.

“You’ve been cleaning since eight and you rarely start an hour before closing if he isn’t going to pick you up.” Keith simply stated. It was true. The shop was only spotless if her boyfriend was coming over, with not a petal in the wrong place. Keith didn't even think he cared or would notice if it wasn't cleaned.

“Someone pays a lot of attention around here.” Allura almost sounded impressed.

“Well, someone has too.” Keith smirked.

Allura took out her spray bottle and sprayed it at Keith. “Don’t be rude.” He just laughed.

Keith glanced at the entrance. “Speak of the devil.” Allura lit up as she saw who it was, and ran towards the entrance and threw herself into her boyfriend’s arms. Keith just sighed and turned back to his work.

“Keith?” Allura asked softly.

He already knew what she was going to say. “Yes?”

“Mind if I--”

He cut her off. “If I get at least 3 favours then, yes.” He smiled her way. It was not like they had much to do anyway, and she would only annoy him if she had to wait the last minutes before they closed.

“Yes! You’re an angel.” Allura ran to grab her jacket behind the counter and kissed Keith on the cheek as she rushed by. “See you tomorrow.” She waved at him.

“Likewise.”

Keith was now alone with 10 minutes before closing. He looked through the list of things that had to be done, and decided he had completed them all. Now all he needed was to prep slightly for the day after and check out the cash register.

No one else came in that night and he could happily close shop at the right time for once.

Keith was tired after a long day of working, and all he wanted was some food and proper sleep. He wouldn’t be working at the garage tomorrow and thanked god for that. only the afternoon in the flower shop.

He gathered his things, clocked out and took the trash with him as he ventured out of the store to close it.

He picked up his phone to see if he got any missed calls or messages, but all his screen said was:

 

**[ You’ve got a new match ]**

 

He unlocked his phone and clicked the notification to see who it was.What he saw made him crack a smile.

It was Lance.

Keith opened the messenger, and started typing a message before he put his phone down in his pocket as he walked out into the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter actually ended up way longer than originally intended and Lance was supposed to appear earlier but hey, now you got something to look forward to in the next chapter! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: legal drinking age in sweden is 18, and you can buy it at 20 in the store (i know, it's weird), and since i'm a swede i'm going by those rules, since that's what i can relate to, and thus making keith legal. so pls don't call me out if the drinking age is higher where you're from, thank you very much


	2. You look familiar

_**[ You’ve got a new match ]** _

_He unlocked his phone and clicked the notification to see who it was. What he saw made him crack a smile._

_It was Lance._

_Keith opened the messenger, and started typing a message before he put his phone down in his pocket as he walked out into the rain._

_  
_

* * *

 

 

It was weather like this, pouring rain and a harsh wind making it impossible to stay dry even if you had bothered to bring an umbrella or even a raincoat, that made Keith incredibly happy that the station wasn’t that far from his work. He could just sprint there in hopes of him not getting completely drenched, but despite his effort, he got completely soaked through, and if that wasn't enough of a struggle he also saw the train that would bring him home leave upon him stepping onto the platform.

Keith couldn't believe his luck, or the lack of it, and picked up his phone to check how long he had to wait until the next train, but was instead met with a reply from Lance. He had some time to kill so he opened the message.

 

**21:21** **Keith:** I applaud thee for the immense amount of effort put into your profile

21:22 Lance: _Hello to u too!_

21:22 Lance: _Thank you, I cannot say the same to u. Though the mullet is a strong statement._

**21: 26 Keith:** We can’t all be winners

21:27 Lance: _Truer words have never been spoken_

21:28 Lance: _It’s funny but, you look familiar somehow._.

21:28 Lance: _That sounded weird, but I swear I know u_

**21:33** **Keith:**   I work at the mall close to the Garrison..?

**21:35** **Keith:** maybe you’ve seen me around?

21:38 Lance: _Garrison, huh…_

21:39 Lance: _No! Doesn’t ring any bells. You from there as well?_

**21:40 Keith:** Nah, I come from a little town you’ve probably never heard of

21:40 Lance: _You’re probably right. I am shit at geography,_

**21:41 Keith:** I guess this will forever be an unsolved mystery

21:41 Lance: _I guess so_

21:43 Lance: _So what are you up to?_

**21:44 Keith:** Just going home from work

21:44 Lance: _At the mall I presume_

**21:44 Keith:** You catch on fast

 

Just as Keith was typing the second train finally rolled in, so he put away his phone without telling the stranger he wouldn’t be responding for a while. He was planning to answer whatever Lance was writing to him eventually, and he could feel his phone vibrate against his thigh the entire ride home, but the cart was so full of people that Keith was forced to stand up, squeezed between the door and a loud gang of teens, so chatting with someone on tinder wasn’t really one of his priorities at the moment. All he really wanted was to get home and be left alone and in silence for a while, but here he was; forced to be mere inches away from talkative strangers, still drenched from the heavy rain earlier which made him incredibly cold and grumpy.

The train finally arrived and Keith was home. The rain had decided to make a slight halt, not that it mattered anymore, because he was already wet, cold, and annoyed even without it raining.It would actually have felt better to walk from the station in the rain than just being wet without it. So, Keith almost ran inside and jumbled around in a hurry to get into the shower so he could get his body temperature back to somewhat normal. The shower worked its wonders and Keith could feel some of the stress from the day wash off him. He wished he could stay there forever, but as soon as he stopped shaking from the cold he decided to step out to find his Totoro kigurumi.

He had found that it is hard to be grumpy wearing something as ridiculous as a kigurumi, and it's also very comfortable and exactly what he needed right now, so that is what he picked up from the chair full of clothes instead of his normal sweats and t-shirt. It always made him feel better, now all he needed was some food and probably like heaps of tea, or any hot beverage for the matter. As he was going to prep his meal he took out his phone to reply to the almost forgotten Lance.

 

21:44 Lance: _I try ;)  
_

21:46 Lance: _Well since you won’t ask, I will just straight up tell you. I’m good. Been busy with classes today._

21:46 Lance _: I read at uni btw_

21:57 Lance: … _not that you seem to care_

 

Keith could barely hold back a smile at the way Lance had tried to have a conversation by himself. He felt a little bad for the guy as he typed his reply while he waited for his frozen dinner to get ready for eating. He didn't feel like actually cooking today, and a frozen dinner is as good as any. Or that is what he tried to tell himself whenever he decided to eat one.

 

**22:31 Keith:** Sorry!

**22:32 Keith:** It was crowded at the tube and I couldn’t get my phone out and then I was so cold from the rain but that’s alright now. Took a shower. So uni huh?

22:34 Lance: _You made me rethink my entire life choices and if I should’ve gone with the more trustworthy Keith that lived next door to me as a kid_

22:34 Lance: _That Keith was nice_

22:35 Lance: _Maybe you can make it up to me tho_

2235 Lance: _You just took a shower? ;)_

**22:35 Keith:** I am sorry to disappoint you once again. If not Totoro turns you on

22:38 Lance: _omg_

22:38 Lance: _Really?_

22:39 Lance: _Don’t say you’re wearing a kigurumi_

**22:40 Keith:** Then I won’t tell you (:

22:40 Lance: _OMG_

22:42 Lance: _Tho u would totally look cute in one_

**22:45 Keith:** I totally am

22:45 Lance: _You are such a tease_

22:46 Lance: _I can’t with you_

**22:48 Keith:** Sorry?

22:49 Lance: _You better be_

22:53 Lance: _So_

22:54 Lance: _I know nothing about you, and your bio is a mess, but I got one thing from it. Pidge._

**22:55 Keith:** Haha yea. Pidge is an evil goblin who’s just decided to bother me and invade my home whenever they please

22:55 Lance: _That’s sounds like a beautiful friendship_

**22:56 Keith:** How did you see any beauty in that?

22:58 Lance: _If the goblin was truly evil, you wouldn’t let it do that_

**22:59 Keith:** No, I’m telling you. They’re the embodiment of satan. They forced me to make this profile

23:00 Lance: _But if they hadn’t then we wouldn’t be talking, and I would be kinda sad :(_

**23:01 Keith:** But you wouldn’t know about me, so you wouldn’t be sad

**23:02 Keith:** But I guess I’d say the same

**23:02 Keith:** you’re kinda amusing

23:06 Lance: _I take that as a huge compliment cus you don’t seem the type to hand those out very often_

**23:08 Keith:** u got me

23:08 Lance: _I actually feel touched_

**23:09 Keith:** Keep on dreaming

23:15 Lance: _I will_

23:15 Lance: _No, I actually will. Gotta go to bed and get my beauty sleep!_

23:16 Lance: _Goodnight!_

**23:16 Keith** : Night

 

Keith found himself smiling down at his phone. He would be damned if Pidge ever found out about this. He was just chatting with some random dude, that’s all. Nothing special going on. No really, it was nothing. It wasn’t like this was the first time he was ever writing with some stranger online. He knew that he said he would delete the app immediately, but he couldn't help but being a little curious as to what Lance would say next. Keith actually felt a bit restless now that Lance was gone, but he was too tired to do anything of value, but too awake to sleep.

He decided that watching a movie might change that, so he made his way towards the sofa and turned on his TV. Nothing good was on and so he just put on whatever Netflix recommended, apparently it thought that he wanted to watch E.T. a third time this week. It wasn't wrong. He could watch that film over and over again without getting tired of it, but one thing that he couldn’t stop thinking about was something Lance had mentioned in their conversation. He couldn't enjoy the film at all because he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Lance had mentioned that he lived next door to a Keith when he was a kid, and it couldn’t be? It was too much of a coincidence. When Keith lived with his grandparents as a child they lived next door to this large Cuban family, and one of the boys had the name Lance. But it seemed too much of a fluke that this would be the same Lance as from his childhood, but it would explain why Lance said he looked familiar.

Curiosity killed the cat, but Keith knew he would never be able to sleep wondering if they were the same person. The thought had ruined E.T. and he would be damned if it would ruin his entire sleep as well, so he decided to ask Lance.

 

**01:12 Keith:** Hey

**01:12 Keith:** Did this Keith you mentioned earlier live with his grandparents in a yellow house?

 

Keith didn’t expect an immediate reply since Lance probably was asleep due to his apparent need of beauty sleep, but Keith felt like he could finally let the thought go and relax. He actually felt his fatigue catch up to him as soon as he had sent the message, and he barely made it to his bed before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually... updated..? What is this? 
> 
> Okay, so yes. A lot of text dialog and it looks a little messy, but Lance is finally in the story !!! 
> 
> Stay tuned for an update possibly happening in this century


	3. Best case scenario

_**01:12 Keith:** Hey_

_**01:12 Keith:** Did this Keith you mentioned earlier live with his grandparents in a yellow house?_

_Keith didn’t expect an immediate reply since Lance probably was asleep due to his apparent need of beauty sleep, but Keith felt like he could finally let the thought go and relax. He actually felt his fatigue catch up to him as soon as he had sent the message, and he barely made it to his bed before his eyes closed and he fell asleep._

 

* * *

 

 

Keith woke up with a jolt as his alarm rang loudly throughout the room. Although he didn’t have any work until later that afternoon, he liked to get up early every day to not ruin his sleep schedule. It also made for a great excuse to go for an early run around the neighbourhood before the streets got too crowded with people.

As he put on his workout gear he remembered his late-night conversation with Lance and almost pounced at his phone to find he still hadn’t gotten any reply to his really odd question. It was still early, so he shouldn’t really be surprised that he hadn’t heard back from him yet, but one can dream.

The sky had not cleared at all since the day before, but now that he was running he didn’t mind the cold wind against his face. At least it wasn’t raining even though the clouds where hanging threateningly low on the sky. Keith made a mental note to bring an umbrella to work, hoping he wouldn’t forget and repeat the mistake of the previous day. Deep in thought he heard the distant chime of his phone which pulled him back to reality. It got to be Lance.  Keith immediately stopped running, but continued in a slow walk towards his apartment as he unlocked the screen to read the long awaited answer.

 

07:02 Lance: _Now that you mention it, I think so..?_

07:02 Lance: _Also this is getting a little creepy. What are you getting at?_

 **07:04 Keith:** I think I am that Keith

07:12 Lance: _No way :O_

 **07:13 Keith:** You have like 3 older siblings, right?

07:13 Lance: _Yes_

07:13 Lance: _Forget what I said earlier_

07:14 Lance: _This is very creepy_

07:14 Lance: _Like what the fuck_

07:14 Lance: _What are the odds??_

07:15 Lance: _Don’t answer that question, your view on ‘a few photos’ has made me not trust you with maths of any kind  
_

**07:16 Keith:** I guess we solved the mystery of why you recognise me (:

07:23 Lance: _I still can’t believe!_

07:23 Lance: _I need more evidence!_

 **07:25 Keith:** Like what?

07:26 Lance: _I don’t know!! It’s just.. so weird..? We used to play a lot and then you were just.. gone!_

 **07:27 Keith:** Boarding school

07:27 Lance: _Ooooh_

07:27 Lance: _Still._

07:28 Lance: _U could’ve said goodbye at least_

 **07:29 Keith:** Didn’t know you cherished our friendship that deeply

07:30 Lance:  …... **  
**

07:31 Lance: _well I did._

07:31 Lance: _Fight me_

 **07:32 Keith** : I’m pretty sure that would be an easy win, so sure. Bring it

07:33 Lance: _HAHA! You underestimate the power of a lot of siblings and babysitting a lot of kids at the same time_

07:33 Lance: _I am the undefeated champion in wrestling, just saying_

 **07:35 Keith** : If I remember correctly, you lost all our matches

07:35 Lance: _And here I thought you didn’t care!_

07:36 Lance: _Well, since you moved I’ve been the undefeated wrestling king around here_

 **07:39 Keith** : You still live in your old house?

07:42 Lance: _Yeah!_

07:42 Lance: _Well.. I’m basically living at my friends place during the weeks_

07:42 Lance: _To get some studying done in (somewhat) peace_

07:42 Lance: _And just fyi_

07:43 Lance: _After you left some new family moved into your house and they totally remodelled it_

07:43 Lance: _It doesn’t look the same at all_

07:44 Lance: _And the family isn’t nearly as nice as yours_

 **07:46 Keith** : Yea, my grandparents were nice people

07:46 Lance: _Oh shit! I’m sorry dude!_

07:47 Lance: _Didn’t think about… you know.._

07:47 Lance: _SORRY !!!!  
_

**07:48 Keith** : It’s ok

07:50 Lance: _U sure?_

 **07:52 Keith** : People pass, and they were old. The circle of life, and all that

07:53 Lance: _Thanks. Now I will have the Lion King soundtrack stuck on my brain for the entire day_

07:53 Lance: _There goes that lecture (:_

 **07:54 Keith** : You’re more than welcome :)

07:59 Lance: _Okay, but I reeeally gotta go now_

08:00 Lance: _I’m so fucking late!_

 **08:02 Keith** : Have fun in school

08:17 Lance: _You sound like my mum_

 

Keith found his phone to be awfully silent for the remains of the day. He knew Lance was probably just busy with university, and going to class and stuff you do if you go to university, but Lance was such a chatty guy and the silence was slowly killing him. Keith didn't mean to, but he was constantly checking his phone for a sign of life, a sign of anything really, even if he knew he hadn’t felt his phone go off. It even went so far as to make Allura worry about him. Apparently so much that she felt the need to bring it up.

“Keith, are you okay, sweetie?” Worry apparent in her voice as she gently put her hand on Keith’s to console him.

“Yes? Why?” Keith was seriously confused by her actions, since for him it was just a normal day at work, even though it would be better if he would receive a message right about now.

“You keep checking your phone, and I can’t help but to think that something bad has happened and you’re waiting for news,” Keith let out a breathy laugh at the misunderstanding as he continued to cut the roses. “What? Am I wrong?” Now it was Allura’s turn to be confused.

“Not completely, but also terribly wrong. It’s just--”

“Well, go on! Don’t leave me hanging when you’ve made me worry for no reason.” Allura tried to sound agitated, but her apparent curiosity shone through.

Keith shrugged. “I’m just talking to this guy and he hasn’t been texting for a while.”

A shriek of what Keith could only assume was out of joy came from Allura before she threw her arms around him in a quick hug before she jumped up to sit on the desk, not even thinking about it being full of petals and leaves. “Tell me EVERYTHING! Is he handsome? Do I know him?”

Keith groaned. “Allura,”

“I do know him? Who is it?” She was practically shaking with excitement at this point as she tried to figure out who it could be. Keith had to shut it down immediately before it got way out of hand. This had happened before and Allura got completely heartbroken when Keith had told her he wouldn't see the guy again. It was nice that she cared, but honestly, she could go way too far.

“No, you don’t. And I won’t tell you anything, because it’s nothing.” _Yet,_ he didn't dare to speak the last part out loud, but the mere thought made him blush.

“It sure doesn’t seem like nothing the way you’re acting, but sure. I’ll let you have it your way for now,” She pouted.

“Thank you.” Keith sighed.

“But I just got to say that if he hasn’t texted you, maybe you should text him. He might just be busy.” Allura jumped off the desk to attend the customers who just entered the shop.

Maybe Allura was right. Keith could just send a quick message to see if Lance was still alive or not. Though, he wasn’t prepared to get an immediate reply.

 

 **17:32 Keith:** Still got the Lion King stuck in your head?

17:32 Lance: _Yes, thank you very much_

17:33 Lance: _It ruined my entire lecture since I couldn’t concentrate on what the really boring professor was saying_

17:33 Lance: _But on the other hand it does help with studying since me and Hunk have now rewritten all the songs with our notes for the exam. They turned out really catchy!_

 **17:34 Keith:** I’m glad I could help, but what kind of name is Hunk?

17:35 Lance: _A great one!_

17:35 Lance: _It suits him perfectly and he’s very offended by your words_

17:36 Lance: _Apologise to him Keith_

17:37 Lance: _Hunk is also the person I told you I was staying at_

 **17:37 Keith** : My apologies, Hunk.

 

Allura’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Hey, Loverboy! Come on over here and help me, there is a line.” Keith looked up to see that in the few minutes he had been looking down on his phone, several new people had arrived at the shop. He heaved a sigh before sending one last message.

 

 **17:38 Keith:** Sorry, gotta go. My co-worker is yelling at me. Talk to you later

 

Keith regretted following Allura’s advice in talking to Lance because she couldn’t help but wink at him as he walked up to stand beside her and help out, and she continue to talk about how fun it would be if he would actually tell his friend and favourite co-worker about his crush on this mysterious person he was apparently texting with. Keith did his best to avoid Allura for the rest of his shift and the shop was thankfully busy enough for him to always be occupied with costumers, and he might have taken his sweet time helping them out instead of hurrying through it like he usually did just to avoid getting confronted by Allura. Normally he would be complaining about that, but he just didn’t want to talk about Lance with her. Not yet at least. It wasn’t like they were dating, or whatever.

So, while the shop was busy enough to keep Allura from squeezing any information out of him it also meant he couldn’t reply to any of the messages Lance was sending him. At least he assumed it was Lance because he had noticed that Lance had a tendency to write several messages in a row with no shame whatsoever, whereas everyone else he knew just sent one until he replied. So, if it wasn't Lance it meant it had to be everyone he knew deciding to write to him at the same time. At the end of the shift, they were both too busy cleaning to talk and as soon as Keith was done he ran out the door shouting his goodbyes over his shoulder.

 _Finally free_ , he thought as he picked up his phone to see he had gotten 8 new messages.

 

17:38 Lance: _Aww are you breaking the rules just to check up on lil old me?_

17:38 Lance: _That is so sweet :’)_

17:50 Lance: _Just realised you won’t see these until after work_

17:50 Lance: _Whenever that is_

17:57 Lance: _What do you do for work exactly?_

18:15 Lance: _Hunk thinks that you work at Hot Topic, and I couldn’t help but agree_

18:15 Lance: _He made a compelling case,_

18:16 Lance: _First off: you are allowed to have a mullet._

 

 **21:12 Keith** : Do I want to know what the rest of the arguments were?

21:13 Lance: _And the prodigal son returns_

21:13 Lance: _You work some wacky hours dude_

21:13 Lance: _I can barely stand 4 hours of uni but you always seem to be awake and working_

21:14 Lance: _And no, I don’t think your fragile heart can take it_

 **21:15 Keith** : Fragile heart?

21:16 Lance: _Yes, since you work at Hot Topic_

 **21:18 Keith** : But I don’t?

21:19 Lance: _Oooh_

21:19 Lance: _Well that changes everything_

21:20 Lance: _Then what do you do Mr. Mysterious?_

 **21:39 Keith** : I work part time at a garage and in a flower shop

21:40 Lance: _Seriously!?_

 **21:40 Keith** : Yes.

21:41 Lance: _You are surprisingly upfront about what you do_

21:41 Lance: _And you are like the epitome of the duality in mankind_

 **21:43 Keith** : Is that a compliment?

21:44 Lance: _More like a fact_

21:47 Lance: _Are you gonna ask me what I do?_

 **21:47 Keith** : What do you do?

21:48 Lance: _I’m glad you asked!_

21:48 Lance: _I’m at uni, as u already know, and I’m not really sure of what I want yet so I’m just reading different courses_

 **21:50 Keith** : Like what?

21:52 Lance: _Philosophy, chemistry (although I’m probably going to quit that one), maths and physics with Hunk_

21:52 Lance: _…I think that’s it._

21:53 Lance: _Nope! Forgot I read English_

21:53 Lance: _haha_

 **21:58 Keith** : That is… a surprising mix

22:04 Lance: _Yes, well I’m testing the waters to see if any of works out you know?_

 **22:07 Keith** : I understand. Well hopefully you’ll find what you’re looking for

22:22 Lance: _Well, I found you ;)_

 

 **22:59 Keith:** I can’t believe I had a huge crush on you when I was like 8? I take it all back now.

23:00 Lance: _OMG_

23:00 Lance: _You were so cute then_

23:01 Lance: _And I see puberty did you a lot of justice_ ;)

 **23:04 Keith:** …thanks?

23:04 Lance: _Yes! that was a compliment. Cherish it!_

 **23:05 Keith:** Hah ok I will

 

Keith’s face was burning from both embarrassment and a feeling a couldn’t quite place. Did he really just admit to having a crush on Lance and did Lance just casually flirt with him? This couldn’t really be happening. How is it possible that he after all these years was talking to his childhood crush? The person who made him realise he was definitely not straight. It must be a part of some bigger conspiracy. It just got to be, because things like this doesn’t just happen in real life, it got to be planned. Keith was sure Pidge was in on it since they were the reason he had a tinder profile to begin with.

He considered calling Pidge and confront them about it, telling them how he knew of their plans and that he would not fall for it, but decided against it since then it would mean he had to confess to him still using the app and actually talking to people and how he ended up matching with Lance. Keith would rather be abducted and experimented on by aliens than admit that Pidge had made him talk to a guy he kind of likes. Especially since he had liked Lance once before, sure they were kids back then and it was a long time ago, but Lance seemed to have turned out pretty okay. It was hard to tell after just a few messages back and forth, but Keith couldn't help but feel a little happy as soon as Lance's name showed up on his screen.

Apparently, Keith wasn’t the only one who was unable to stop thinking about the weird coincidence that was him and Lance as he heard his phone chime once again.

 

23:46 Lance: _I still can’t believe we used to play together as kids_

23:46 Lance: _All these memories are coming back to me now_

23:47 Lance: _Aaaah! This is so nostalgic and odd that I cant sleep_

 **23:47 Keith:** I can’t sleep either

23:49 Lance: _Can’t stop thinking about me?_

 **23:51 Keith:** True. But I think I will have to disappoint you over the fact that it’s more thoughts of this being part of some sort of conspiracy

23:51 Lance: _Oh man._

23:52 Lance: _I thought you were re-living your crush from 15 years ago_

 **23:55 Keith:** Oh yes. cus youre totally not a completely different person now than when you were just a child

23:56 Lance: _Not that different._

23:56 Lance: _I still have my handsome looks ;)_

 **23:56 Keith:** Wow

 **23:57 Keith:** It’s like you are here

23:57 Lance: _I see you kept your skeptic view of the world_

23:58 Lance: _Speaking of conspiracy_

23:58 Lance: _Do you still wear a tinfoil hat?_

 **00:00 Keith:** Do you still eat worms?

00:01 Lance: _Touché_

 

Keith dropped his phone on the bed beside him. This was really happening. Lance was definitely flirting with him, and Keith didn’t mind.

The room lit up and the familiar sound of a tinder notification filled the silence. Keith contemplated on whether or not he should open the message, but he was too curious to what it would say not to open the messenger.

 

01:13 Lance: W _hat if I came up and visit some day?_

01:13 Lance: _If I visit, would you have any room for me?_

 **01:16 Keith:** Worst case, I got a sofa

01:17 Lance: _And best case?_

 **01:18 Keith:** …my bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments on the last chapter!! It actually made me really motivated to sit down and finish this a lot earlier than expected, and since I finished it I thought I might as well publish it. (: 
> 
> Uhm so yes, this is based of something that actually happened to my friend, and the reason I'm even writing this is because of the "best case ...my bed?" thing because I thought it was hilarious when they showed me their tinder chat and it immediately made me think klance for some reason lmao   
> I'm moving this along because as much as i want them to develop more of a deeper bond and all, i hate writing in chat format. but I'll stay strong and the next chapter will probably be the last one in that format because you know, spoilers, they'll meet.


	4. I kinda like you

_01:13 Lance: What if I came up and visit some day?_

_01:13 Lance: If I visit, would you have any room for me?_

**_01:16 Keith:_ ** _Worst case, I got a sofa_

_01:17 Lance: And best case?_

**_01:18 Keith:_ ** _…my bed?_

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know what came over him. He hadn't meant to flirt. At least not intentionally or that straight forward. He just sort of blurted it out and in sheer panic over what he himself had written, Keith turned off his phone and tossed it to the end of his bed. Too scared to read what Lance would answer and too scared of what he had become; a person that openly flirts and invites strangers into his bed. That was only something drunk Keith did, and even then it seldom ever happened. It was decided that Keith would now avoid his phone at all costs for the rest of his life, and it was probably for the best, for him and the entirety of humanity, if he stopped dating all together. This was truly the end. It was time to pack his bags and move to the Himalayas and become a monk or something.

As much as Keith knew he was probably overreacting, he couldn’t bear the thought of actually turning his phone on again and face Lance. Because what if Lance would flat out reject him after being so straight forward? Or worse, what if Lance wouldn’t reply at all? Keith realised that he was maybe putting Lance through a similar crisis by going complete radio silent on him, but the mere thought of having to deal with Lance was more terrifying than not dealing with him. At least that was what he tried to tell himself as he tried to forget what he just had done.

Keith lied down to get some sleep, but all he could do was toss and turn in his bed. His own messages haunted him through the night making it impossible for him to fall asleep, and as morning came around, he could feel his fatigue with his entire being, and as he rolled into work, Shiro was really nice to point it out the minute Keith set his foot inside the garage.

“You look awful!”

“I feel worse.” Keith grunted.

“What the heck did you do?” Shiro laughed.

“I just decided that I’m going to move to the Himalayas and become a monk, that’s all.” He never once stopped to look at Shiro, but moved through the garage like on autopilot to go and change and start the coffee machine.

Shiro whistled. “That bad, huh?” Keith just nodded as he changed into his overalls. “Well, lucky for you we just got a bunch of tire changing and car cleaning on schedule today. So, no need for that big brain of yours. Just mindless work!” Shiro sounded awfully proud of himself over this fact.

“Yaaaay.” Keith mumbled sarcastically as he rumbled through the cupboards to find the coffee and a clean mug.

“Way to boost morale, Shiro.” Matt said as he too stepped into the garage.

“I’m just being honest,” Shiro turned to look at Matt. “And since when do you start this early?” It was a known fact that even though Matt was scheduled to start as early as the rest of them, he would not show up until after lunch. And that was on a good day.

“Since Pidge told me to get here early because a certain zombie wouldn’t pick up his phone.” Matt sighed at the apparent lack of response and at the fact that he actually was at work on time. “Keith?”

“Uhm, what? Sorry.” Keith heard that they were talking, but his mind was too occupied with how badly he might have fucked up and how slow the coffee machine was.

“Are you ignoring my cute, adorable and smart and--”

Keith decided to cut him off before Matt could list more words to describe Pidge. “No, I’m not ignoring Pidge, Matt. Tell them they can come over after work so I can explain.” Keith knew that there was no way out of this situation without telling Pidge about it, and they might even be able to help. They might be an asshole most of the time, but Pidge really does pull through in the end.

“You should be thankful I trust you, because I don’t like the thought of Pidge alone with an older man.” Matt said while picking up his phone to send a text to Pidge with Keith’s awful excuse.

“Matt, I think you should be more worried about Keith than Pidge.” Shiro pointed out.

“Yes, think about me, Matt.” Keith begged, and he was honest. Ignoring Pidge is a certain way to get on their hit list of people to kill, even if the ignoring part was unintentional.

Matt only looked dumbfounded by the way they spoke of his precious sibling, but he soon picked himself together and followed up with a weird speech of how perfect Pidge is and how they would never hurt anyone because they are smarter than that. Luckily, he was cut off a few times by texts from Pidge who he read aloud to Keith so he could reply because there was no way Matt would allow Keith to borrow his phone because once Keith and Shiro had gone through his gallery to find some pictures they really didn't want to see of Matt. After that incident his phone was off limits.

The day continued in a hazy blur, and Shiro had been right when he had said it was only mindless work that day because it truly was, and Keith was ever so thankful because all he could think of was all the possible answers from Lance.

Many coffee breaks later and Keith could almost declare himself as one of the living, perhaps a little too jittery for his own comfort, which made him drop a few screws here and there while changing tires, but nothing too serious for Shiro to send him home. It might have been mindless work, but there was a lot of it. But the day sooner than later rolled to an end and Keith was finally allowed to go home.

In his haste to get home Keith had almost forgotten he had invited Pidge over, but as he exited the train he heard a familiar voice shouting at him, reminding him of his plans.

“Hey fuckwad, why aren’t you picking up your phone!?” Pidge strode across the platform with determined steps until they caught up with Keith who had just walked towards the exit without even looking at Pidge.

Keith sighed, it wasn’t like this was anything new to him. “Hi, to you too, Pidge.”

“Answer me, Keith. Because as much as I love talking to my brother, I don’t want to run everything I want to say to you by him. He would probably die if he heard me swearing.” Which was probably true since Matt was blissfully unaware of Pidge’s true nature as Satan’s offspring.

“I turned off my phone.” Keith shrugged, not really sure how to explain it.

“Why would you ever turn your phone off? That doesn’t make any sense. You got to give me a little more than that.”

So, Keith told them everything, well almost everything. How he hadn’t deleted the tinder app, how he had matched with Lance and how both of them together had realised they were actually childhood friends and how he then had accidentally flirted and panicked to the point where he turned off his phone, but now he was too afraid to turn it back on to see the reaction.

When all was said and done all Pidge could do was laugh. In fact, they laughed so hard they fell off the sofa they had been sitting on for the latter half of the story, and was now rolling around laughing with tears in their eyes at Keith’s misfortune.

“Pidge! It’s not funny! I don’t know what to do! What do I do!?” Keith was seriously panicking at this point because now the truth was out and now he had to face reality.

“First off, calm the fuck down. Second off, turn your god damn phone on and see what he replied.”

“But--” Keith tried to protest.

“Just do it, Keith. Don’t let your dreams be dreams. You can just block him and pretend like this never happened, if you'd like. Either way, you need that phone to be turned on," Pidge paused before they saw a perfect opportunity to make things weird. "Just like you when thinking about Lance.” Pidge winked and did finger guns.

“Eeew Pidge, no.” Keith took a deep breath and brought out his phone.

 _Here goes nothing_ , he thought.

“We can pretend I never said it, but we both know it’s true,” Pidge said while jumping back up on the sofa and rubbed their hands together in anticipation. “Now let’s see what Lance have to say about you being a fucking creep.”

 

01:22 Lance: _that would be_

01:23 Lance: _nice?_

01:23 Lance:  _Just like old times ;)_

01:36 Lance: _Since you’re not responding I cant tell if ur serious or not?_

01:39 Lance: _Keith?_

01:39 Lance: _Did u fall asleep?_

01:40 Lance: _Yes you are probably sleeping. I should too._

01:40 Lance: _Text me in the morning?_

08:45 Lance: _Come on!_

08:45 Lance: _I thought we had a bonding moment_

08:46 Lance: _Don’t leave me hanging like this_

13:02 Lance: _…Keith?_

15:24 Lance: _Buddy?_

17:00 Lance: _You there?_

 

”What the hell do I say to this?” Keith exclaimed. It wasn’t as bad as he had imagined but he was just as lost as before.

“He obviously likes you, so you just saying something at this point will probably work. Give me that!” Pidge snatched the phone from Keith as he was debating on what to say to Lance.

“Pidge--” Keith tried to get his phone back, but was way too slow for Pidge who easily saw right through him.

“You owe me this for ignoring me all day, intentional or not! And I’m not going to screw this up like you would. I’m here to help like the angel that I am.” The most terrifying part of that statement is that Pidge truly believes they are an angel.

So, Keith watched as Pidge typed away, a rather long message judging by how long they spent writing. Although, Keith wasn’t allowed to see the screen, he could only assumed it was nothing good based on the shit eating grin on Pidge’s face. All Keith could do was to stare in terror as Pidge started laughing, assumingly over something clever thing they just wrote. That couldn't be good. Keith's plans of running away to the Himalayas felt more and more tempting. Maybe he could just run out the door here and now? Pidge seemed way too into their conversation to even be able to notice him leaving. It could work.

Keith never got to finish making his plans because finally, after what seemed like years, Pidge handed his phone back, smiling widely. 

“Fixed it! Now go get him, tiger!” 

Keith’s first instinct was to type out that Pidge was definitely making shit up before he actually read their conversation.

 

 **17:45 Keith:** Hello Lance, Pidge here. I’m here as a messenger to tell you the wonderful news of Keith also thinking “that would be [enter] nice?”, even if he went completely silent on you before he could say it himself because he is too stupid for his own good at times. But now I’m here to fix what seems to not be broken at all, and now I’m basically typing just bullshit to scare Keith with the sheer amount of typing I’m making. You should see his face, he is white as a ghost!  >:)c He definitely likes you!

17:47 Lance: _Is this the infamous Pidge that created this account?_

 **17:47 Keith** : The one and only!

17:48 Lance: _It’s a little weird hearing from you after you probably read that line of desperate messages_

 **17:48 Keith** : “I thought we had a bonding moment” is probably the best thing I’ve read in a while

 **17:48 Keith** : But your secret is safe with me! But I may or may not have taken a screenshot for future blackmail material. Just in case.

17:49 Lance: _You didn’t!_

 **17:49 Keith** : If you say so (:

17:50 Lance: _Now_ _I understand why Keith calls you the embodiment of satan_

17:50 Lance: _Speaking of_

17:50 Lance: _Keith likes me?_

 **17:51 Keith** : Most definitely. I have never seen him so distressed after a failed, or successful judging by your response (what the fuck is wrong with you two), attempt at flirting.

 **17:51 Keith** : But I am here to save the day and tell you that Keith is free next weekend and he would love for you to come over ;)

17:53 Lance: _Really?_

 **17:53 Keith** : Would I lie to you?

17:55 Lance: _Yes?_

 **17:55 Keith** : True.

 **17:56 Keith** : But I’m not! This time. I’m actually gonna hand the phone over to him now (mostly because I think he’ll run out the door soon if I don’t) so he can speak for himself. But I’m telling you. He would very much like to see you

 **17:56 Keith** : WHATEVER PIDGE SAID IS NOT TRUE

 **17:58 Keith** : Ok. Maybe between their blackmailing there might be some truth

 

Keith was both relieved and incredibly embarrassed after reading the conversation Pidge had just had with Lance.

“Pidge, how were you able to invite him over but also half blackmailing him in less than 10 minutes?”

“I’m just that good, son. Now let’s get you two back on track because this guy is hilarious!” Pidge jumped closer and leaned in to see what Keith would type next, but Keith was having none of it.

“I can’t possibly talk to him in front of you because you'll judge me no matter what I say and it will be even more awkward than it is already.” Keith truly meant it. He wanted to avoid Pidge falling off the couch a second time because of what he said.

Pidge seemed to genuinely think it over a few times before sighing in defeat. “Fine! But remember me when you two get married, because I’m the reason you two started talking in the first place.”

“Yes yes. Thank you, Pidge,” Keith didn’t even try to hide his sarcasm, but Pidge sucked it up anyway knowing fully well they wouldn't get anything else than sarcasm. “Now, please leave me alone for a bit?” Keith begged.

“Woah!” Pidge stood up and slowly started to back out of the room in an over dramatic manner. “Didn’t know you two would get down and dirty so quickly! Gross, Keith! I’ll be in the kitchen raiding your fridge in the meantime. Try not to be too loud.”

Keith was far too tired to even claim his innocence or defend his fridge, because there was more important things that needed his attention at the moment. He could feel his heart beating fast, and he didn't know if it was all the coffee or the fact that things were starting to get real with Lance. Either way, he made a silent prayer that he wouldn't fuck things up once again before he unlocked his phone to talk to Lance.

 

17:58 Lance: _How do I know this is the real Keith I’m talking to?_

 **18:01 Keith** : Maybe you’ve been speaking to him all along, maybe there is no Pidge

18:01 Lance: _Oh, hi Keith!_

18:01 Lance: _Good to have you back_

18:01 Lance: _Even though Pidge seemed like a fun character, except for the blackmailing part_

18:02 Lance: _That actually had me quite terrified_

18:02 Lance: _But not as much as you ghosting me_

18:02 Lance: _And is all Pidge said true, even the liking part?_

 **18:03 Keith** : Yea, I’m genuinely sorry about that. I didn’t think that you too might be freaking out when I go all ghost on you. And I think so?

18:05 Lance: _I appreciate the honesty_

18:05 Lance: _Although it would be nice to have known last night instead of re-evaluating all of my life choices the entire day_

18:05 Lance: _..because I kinda like you too_

 **18:08 Keith** : How can I ever make it up to you? Don’t want you going around thinking too much, I don’t think your brain can handle it.

18:09 Lance: _You could make it up to me by actually inviting me over next weekend yourself?_

 **18:11 Keith** : Ok. Do you want to come to my place next weekend?

18:11 Lance: _I thought you would never ask_

 **18:12 Keith** : Sooo… do you?

18:12 Lance: _Yes, you idiot. We are going on a date!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over so many possible scenarios for how both Keith and Lance would react, and I just randomly ended up choosing this one and I also wanted to have more Pidge in this story when I could've easily excluded them in this like in the first 11 versions of this chapter. anyway, i guess they'll meet in the next chapter!! Wohoo!
> 
> and is someone even reading the timestamps? I actually spend an embarrassingly large amount on making them because I just like the thought of Keith being this really slow texter that takes forever to type even though he's doing nothing but texting, while both Pidge and Lance write at the speed of light. idk i just think it's kinda cute

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter actually ended up way longer than originally intended and Lance was supposed to appear earlier but hey, now you got something to look forward to in the next chapter! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: legal drinking age in sweden is 18, and you can buy it at 20 in the store (i know, it's weird), and since i'm a swede i'm going by those rules, since that's what i can relate to, and thus making keith legal. so pls don't call me out if the drinking age is higher where you're from, thank you very much


End file.
